I Fell in Love with a Marine
by The Bronzong Dude
Summary: During the night, Dawn finds a young military cadet. (No, it isn't Brick), and she finds his love for war has affected his love for life and nature. This makes Dawn start to admire the boy... As well as love him.


Dawn sat around the campfire, meditating as usual. She finally had peace, quiet, and happiness... Until...

BANG!

Dawn opened her eyes as animals ran from the forests and hid. One little chipmunk ran up to Dawn. She let out her hand as the chipmunk scurried up her arm and onto her shoulder.

"What is wrong little one?" She asked sweetly.

The chipmunk pointed into the deep dark forests. Gunshots continued to fire. Dawn growled and walked over to the woods. The deeper she went, the more gunshots she heard, then she was at the point where she heard someone screaming...

"I don't know but I've been told! Antarctica is mighty cold!..." as well as some other very provocative and highly idiotic phrases in the woods. The girl walked faster and the screaming and gunfire got louder and louder.

She then hid behind a tree as she saw the figure. He was tall, about 6'6. He also looked slim and muscular, but she couldn't make out the other features except he had a rifle mounted on his shoulders that is pointed up at the sky. He continued to scream the rhymes completely off-key and roughly, as if he were singing for weeks. Dawn walked out of the bushes and stomped up to the man, who was looking backwards.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she screamed as the boy jumped and almost immediatly took the rifle off his shoulders and pointed it at the girl. The boy seemed to have a green marines uniform on, with many badges and dog tags. He had Camoflauge pants and black battle boots. He had a satchel on his side which held out a bandolier of bullets, the boy had pale white skin similar to hers and he had green eyes matching his attire. He had a buzzcut and he looked at the girl, with a menacing glare, revealing the gap in his teeth.

Dawn focused her glare at the boy as he slowly lowered his weapon. He looked at the girl and shifted his eyes to the right. Dawn could make out a slight blush on the boy's face but ignored it.

"Why are you shooting this weapon around woodland creatures!? They have souls too!" the chipmunk from before scurried onto her shoulder and glared at the boy. She got a look at his rifle and it had an army star on it and the rifle was painted completely green. She stood there waiting for an answer. After a few seconds the boy looked at her and she finally got an answer.

"I'm practicing my aiming. Just so you know I'm not harming animals! I'm harming chunks on wood!" he screamed as he pointed at a line of logs. Each one either was damaged from bullets, completely untouched, or just plain in wooden fragments on the ground. She continued to scream at the boy.

"You are scaring the animals!"

"I am?"

"Yes! You are!"

The boy searched around and saw no animals around. Not even a bird in the sky. He looked at Dawn and sighed. He mounted the rifle on his shoulder again and marched over to the wood pile, he picked up the stray shotgun shells and put them in a bucket. This surprised Dawn, not only was he cleaning up after himself, he did it without her having to ask the stubborn maniac.

Once he picked up the last one and put it in the now full bucket, he walked off. She followed and she saw him putting the shells in a recycling bin. After all, they were plastic shells. He turned back to her.

"God has given us this world, and the animals." he said, his voice rising. "AS WELL AS THE MAGGOTS THAT WALK THIS EARTH AND DESERVE A BOOT UP THEIR BUTT!" he takes a deep breath and regains his composure. "He needs to know that I am a soldier of god, and I must clean up after the mess I made, on the battlefield or not."

Dawn smiled at the boy. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

The boy salutes her in a military manner. "Your welcome!"

Dawn laughs at this. "I am Dawn, a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Nixon Harrison Verde! Or, Private Lunatic as they call me back at the combat zone." he salutes her. He then walks off, whistling the national anthem, but Dawn noticed he looked back at her as he walked.

Dawn was curious, he took a look at his aura and found a green aura with a very broad shape. She smiled at this. She also took another look at him and couldn't help but think...

He's kind of handsome.


End file.
